Flash Rebooted
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Spinoff of Arrow Rebooted. Barry and Iris have been reborn on Earth 66. Now they have a chance to do things differently and keep the people they care about safe. Just like Oliver, Barry plans to save his city from Thawne and prevent all the evil that occurred on his earth from happening again and keeping other people alive. Better than the summary suggests. Speedster Iris included.
1. Chapter 1

After Barry had been checked out by STAR labs and had 'discovered' his powers, he and Iris decided to go tell Joe that he was awake, though they'd decided to keep their powers a secret from him for now, since Iris wanted to show him what it was like to be kept in the dark and they also wanted to tell him that they were going on a date.

"Hey Barry. Good to see you on your feet again." Joe said with a grin as he hugged his son.

"Thanks Joe." Barry said as Joe then noticed Iris was there.

"Iris, what brings you here?" Joe asked as he hugged his daughter next.

"Well, I was at STAR labs when Barry woke up and we decided I should be here when he tells you." Iris asked.

"Tells me what?" Joe asked.

"I asked Iris to go out with me." Barry said Joe smiled.

"About time." Joe said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Iris said.

"Congrats, but Barry, since you're here, you'd better get back to work." Joe said and Barry nodded as they got a call in and Joe and Eddie, who Barry and Iris were both still getting used to seeing him alive again and they both intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Iris and Barry were now in his lab and both of them noted how familiar, this place was.

"So, Eddie's still alive here." Iris said, a bit in shock at seeing her ex-fiance alive and walking around.

"Yeah, let's try to keep it that way." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"Well, hopefully since I won't be dating him in this reality, we won't have to worry about him getting involved." Iris said.

"Yeah, he's not the only one we need to keep from dying. But since we're on to Thawne's plan that should keep Ronnie alive. Speaking of which, we need to get to work on finding him and Stein." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"I'm already working on establishing my blog. Once we get a hit on him, I'll tell Caitlin. Speaking of which, I wonder if she or Cisco will get Beyonded to. It would be nice if we had Vibe and Killer Frost having our backs." Barry said and Iris nodded again.

"Agreed, especially if it involves Firestorm." Iris said.

"On that topic, have you thought about how you're going to tell your dad about you knowing about Francine and also about Wally?" Barry asked.

"Not yet." Iris said.

"Iris, you should do it while you can still have some time with your mom." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"I know, it's just, how am I supposed to explain it?" Iris asked.

"You could go to your mom first, say that you were digging into some old records and you found out that she was still alive and then you tracked her down." Barry said and Iris nodded, considering.

"Okay then, I need to get back to my shift at Jitters, but I'll come by your apartment later so we can discuss our date." Iris said and Barry nodded as she left and he smiled at he had a date with Iris 2 years early as he got to work.

* * *

"Cisco, what exactly are you working on?" Wells asked Ciso as he entered the workshop.

"I don't know exactly, but ever since Barry woke up, it's like I've had this impulse to make this." Cisco said as he revealed the suit he'd made and Wells was surprised. It appeared that Cisco had nearly recreated the Flash suit. The suit he'd been wearing everything he'd fought the Flash in the past. **(the season 4 version of the suit)**.

"I'm guessing you tailored this to Barry's measurements?" Wells asked.

"Yeah, I guess I felt that with his powers, Barry needed a super suit." Cisco said and Wells just chuckled.

"Well when you're done, you might as well make one for Iris to." Wells said and Cisco nodded as he resumed his work.

* * *

Caitlin was looking at a picture of her and Ronnie in the medbay sadly, but suddenly she felt cold inside.

She placed her hand on the table, only for it to freeze.

"What's happening to me?" Caitlin asked as an icy fog began to be produced by her hands.

"Caitlin." Cisco shouted as he saw this happening.

"I can't control it." Caitlin said fearfully.

"Call Barry or Iris and tell them to get here, now." Wells said and Cisco nodded as he called Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

When Barry arrived at Star Labs, he found that Caitlin had developed cold powers.

"We need to calm her down. The angrier or more scared Caitlin gets, the worse she'll get." Barry said, thankful for his knowledge of Killer Frost.

Wells nodded as he slipped a tranq into Barry's hand, which he then used his speed to inject Caitlin with.

"Well, it looks like our dear Dr. Snow was also affected by the accelerator explosion." Wells said.

"But why does she have cold powers. I mean, Barry and Iris having speed I get, since they were both struck by forms of electricity when they were hit by the dark matter, but why cold for Caitlin when she wasn't holding ice or anything?" Cisco asked.

"Good question. It might be due to Dr. Snow's frame of mind after Ronnie passed. She felt cold, so the dark matter in her system amplified that into cold based powers. Cisco, I think we should run some tests on you as well to make sure that you weren't affected to." Wells said as Caitlin came to.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"It appears that when the dark matter hit you from the accelerator explosion, it gave you cold powers." Barry said.

"That explains why I feel so cold all of a sudden." Caitlin said.

"You should try to learn to control your powers, because then, you'd make a serious badass." Barry said.

"I have to agree with Mr. Allen, since, like him and Ms. West, your powers could be used to help save lives." Wells said and Caitlin nodded.

"I'm going to need some time to help adjust to all this." Caitlin said.

"Iris might be a good person to talk to about this, since I woke up with my powers. Iris thought she was fine after the explosion like you did, but then she discovered she had powers." Barry suggested and Caitlin nodded.

* * *

After Caitlin left, Cisco decided to show Barry his suit.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"I have a suit for you." Cisco said as he pulled the tarp off the suit to reveal a bright red suit that had yellow lightning bolt-like lines stretching over the suit with a white emblem on the chest with a golden lightning bolt on it.

"Nice suit. Does it just look nice or does it do anything else to?" Barry asked and Cisco grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. The aerodynamic design should help you stay in control with your speed, along with featuring a comm set that's connected to the cortex, it has a built-in defibrillator, it's heat and abrasive resistant, the symbol also contains a mini camera, I designed it with a therma-thread in case you get into something cold, since speedsters and cold don't exactly mix, a heads-up-display, self-repairing armor, nano liquid circuitry, full spectrum scanning, a pulse cannon and, in case you ever get into trouble on water, it's got a flotation mode." Cisco said.

"Sweet." Barry said.

"And before you ask, yes, I am still working on something for Iris, but it's kind of difficult, since I don't have her measurements to base the suit off of." Cisco said.

"I'll see if Iris will give them to you, since she needs a suit if she's going to use her powers." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

* * *

Iris was currently going through her closet, trying to find an outfit to wear for her date with Barry tonight when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Iris asked.

"It's me Caitlin." Caitlin's voice said from the other side of the door.

Iris went to open the door to find Caitlin standing outside.

"Caitlin, what brings you here?" Iris asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Caitlin said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a second set of eyes to help me choose an outfit for my date tonight, so let's multitask." Iris said as she showed Caitlin into her room.

"I still can't believe that right now, you live with your dad." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, well, now I just have to wait until Barry asks me to move in with him." Iris said.

"So anyways, I recently discovered you and I have something in common." Caitlin said.

"What?" Iris asked.

"We both have powers." Caitlin said as she held out her hands to reveal her powers.

"So what, you're cold as ice now?" Iris asked.

"Iris, this is serious, I'm freaking out. What if I lose control?" Caitlin asked.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to choose between your powers or your humanity. You can have both. You just have to let yourself. And when you do, you'll be magnificent, I'm sure of it." Iris said.

"You're certain?" Caitlin asked.

"You can do more good as a hero. Just like I hear Ronnie was." Iris said.

"Yeah, Ronnie always said we were like fire and ice. I guess that literally applies to me now." Caitlin said.

 _And him_. Iris thought but didn't say.

"So anyways, you have a date with Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, he and I have always had this sort of chemistry between us, especially after he came to live with us after his mom was killed and his dad was falsely imprisoned for it and the first thing the big lug did after he woke up was ask me out." Iris said.

"Well, I'm happy for you and I promise I will keep Cisco from using any of his toys to spy on your date." Caitlin said.

"That man needs a girlfriend." Iris said.

"Amen to that sister. Now anyways, why don't you show me your outfits, fashion model style?" Caitlin said and Iris grinned at the thought.

"Which one do you want to see first?" Iris asked as she and Caitlin began going through her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Joe, is she ready yet?" Barry asked as he entered his foster father's house.

"She should be down any second." Joe said, right as Iris came walking down the stairs and Barry had to keep his jaw from dropping, since she was wearing a scarlet red dress.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Iris asked.

"Ready when you are." Barry said as he held out his arm and Iris took it.

"You have a good time now." Joe said.

"What, no curfew?" Iris asked.

"No because I know that you'd just ignore it and considering how long I've been waiting for you both to wake up to your feelings for each other, I'm not going to play enforcer. Just make sure you're back by some time tomorrow." Joe said and Iris chuckled.

"Sir yes sir." Iris said as Barry led her out.

* * *

When they were far enough away that Joe wouldn't see them, Barry thought that since Iris had had the pleasure of using her speed for anything more than vibrating her hand, than maybe they could run.

"So are we driving?" Iris asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that since you haven't had the pleasure of actually running, we'd could run to our date." Barry said.

"Where are we going?" Iris asked.

"The same place we had our do over first date back on Earth One. Just follow my lead. I'll go slow enough that you can keep up." Barry said.

"What does that mean? Don't we both have the same speed?" Iris asked.

"I discovered on my way to pick you up that my speed is at the same level it was at before I died on Earth One." Barry said.

"So you're really the fastest man alive." Iris said.

"Yep, and I know how to use every bit of my speed the way I used to and I'll teach you." Barry said.

"Okay then, let's run." Iris said as she braced herself before Barry sped off in a trail of dark yellow lightning.

Iris closed her eyes and she could feel the power course through her like Barry described before she sped after him and felt more alive than she had in either of her lives as she managed to keep Barry's streak of lightning in sight as she followed him out of the city and to the veranda that they'd had their first date at before and were now having it again.

"Wow, that was a rush." Iris said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, and now we know what color your lightning is." Barry said.

"Really, I didn't really notice." Iris said.

"I don't know if it's ironic, considering there's only one other person we know of with that lightning, but your lightning was white." Barry said.

"Just like Savitar's." Iris said.

"Maybe it's irony that you have lightning that's the same color as the man who tried to kill you." Barry said with a smile and Iris smacked him.

"Very funny." Iris said.

"Anyways, now Cisco can make you suit that goes better with the color of your suit." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"Speaking of which, Cisco said that he needs your measurements in order to make you a suit." Barry said.

"I'll let him take those measurements tomorrow." Iris said.

"Good, now let's eat." Barry said as he showed her a romantic candlelit dinner.

"Great, I just hope that you got enough food for 2 speedsters." Iris said.

"We can stop for something if not." Barry said and Iris smiled as they sat down to eat.

However, before they could even begin to dig in, Barry's phone rang.

"Cisco, don't you know I'm on a date?" Barry grumbled.

"Sorry, but I thought you should know that if you wanted to be a superhero, now's your chance." Cisco said.

"Let the police handle whatever robbery is going on." Barry said.

"Barry, the robber can control the weather." Cisco said and that got Barry's attention.

"Okay, I guess we're on our way." Barry said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"One of the Mardon brothers is making their big move. In the city. We need to go now." Barry said.

"So much for dinner." Iris said.

"Well, now we can work up an appetite." Barry said.

"I don't have a suit yet." Iris said.

"I'm sure Cisco has a prototype you can use, since the best training you can get is in the field." Barry said and Iris nodded as Barry pulled out a picnic basket.

"You brought a basket?" Iris said.

"Figured it would be best to be prepared." Barry said as he quickly packed up their meal and they sped back to Star labs.

* * *

"Do we have an id on the thief?" Barry asked.

"It appears to be Clyde Mardon." Wells said.

"Okay, Cisco, is my suit ready?" Barry asked.

"And waiting. And Iris, while the suit I want to give you isn't done yet, I have a temporary solution." Cisco said as he led them to a smaller version of the original flash suit, though this one looked a bit more female.

"I originally made this to replace the turnovers firemen wear. It's heat and abrasive resistant like Barry's suit and I've modified to the woman's version. I just hope it fits." Cisco said.

"Let's find out." Iris said.


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde Mardon was currently holed up in a farmhouse outside Central City preparing to kill Joe and Eddie when suddenly, they heard something and he turned to see 2 figures, both in red, one man and one woman, standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Mardon asked.

"Your worst nightmare." the woman said, her voice disguised.

"You free Joe and Eddie, and I'll get Mardon." the man said.

"Got it." the woman said.

"And what should I call you?" Clyde asked.

"Call me, the Flash." the man said as he ran as superspeed and punched him.

"So, you're like me." Mardon said, but the Flash shook his head.

"I'm nothing like you." Flash assured him.

"Really, well you might be fast, but let's see if you can outrun the wind." Mardon said, and just like before, he generated a massive tornado that tore the barn apart.

"Get them out of here." Flash called to his partner, who nodded and grabbed Joe and Eddie and sped off.

"Now, to deal with you." Flash said as he ran in the opposite direction of the tornado.

"You guys hearing me?" Flash asked into his comms.

"Loud and clear. I can't believe this, it looks like you're actually going faster than the wind." Wells said and Flash silently cursed himself for running too fast.

"It's probably just his adrenaline giving him an extra burst of speed." he heard Caitlin say over the comms and Flash could hear something different about her voice. Something familiar.

"Whatever case, keep going, it's working." Cisco said as the Flash unraveled the tornado.

"You can't stop God that easily." Mardon said as he pulled out a gun to shoot the Flash, only to be punched out by his partner.

"I had that Iris." Flash said.

"I know. And by the way, the name is Speedstress." Iris said with a grin.

"Speedstress. Female speedster. Catchy." Flash said.

"I know. But where are we going to put Mardon, since it's not like Iron Heights can handle him. Not yet anyways." Speedstress said.

"Hopefully Dr. Wells can figure something else." Flash said as he flung Mardon over his shoulder and they sped off.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cisco asked Caitlin as he watched her work on something.

"After Barry and Iris left, I began thinking about how exactly they'd contain Mardon, since last time I checked, Iron Heights wasn't built to contain superpowers." Caitlin said as she showed Cisco what she'd been working on.

"Whoa, this is cool. A way to convert the Pipeline into a prison." Cisco said as Dr. Wells rolled up to them and Caitlin had to resist the urge to go frosty on him. **(If that hasn't tipped you off yet, than you'll just have to wait until Barry and Iris speak to her in private)**.

"I agree and after Caitlin told me about her idea earlier, I got to work repurposing the cavities in the pipeline into a containment cells and I have one all set for Mardon." Wells said.

"Good." Iris said as she sped in.

"So, Speedstress, huh?" Cisco asked, looking at Iris.

"What can I say, it's catchy." Iris said, shrugging as Barry sped in.

"Just got Mardon all situated into his new room." Barry said.

"Efficiently done Mr. Allen. Though I have to say the speed you ran out today was quite impressive." Wells said.

"Like Caitlin said, it was adrenaline. Probably won't happen again for awhile." Barry said.

"Maybe." Wells didn't look convinced, but he left the nonetheless, Cisco right behind him.

"You need to be more careful Barry. You're lucky I was able to cover for you this time." Caitlin said.

"Am I talking to Caitlin or Killer Frost?" Barry asked, needing to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Killer Frost doesn't exist on this earth. While I may have her powers, I'm in control." Caitlin said as Iris rushed up to hug her.

"Caitlin, it's really you, from Earth One?" Iris asked and Caitlin nodded.

"It's me, powers and all." Caitlin said.

"Nice. And as much as I want to hear about how that happened, Iris and I were in the middle of a date when you called." Barry said.

"I know, remember, I still have all the memories of my Earth 66 counterpart. Go, I'll tell you guys tomorrow." Caitlin said.

"Great, and Cait, if I were you, I'd start looking into the burning man now, since you already know about Ronnie, now you just have to find him." Barry said.

"Already working on that." Caitlin said as the 2 speedsters left.

"Still can't believe that Iris is a speedster on this earth." Caitlin said under her breath


	5. Chapter 5

All of her research indicated that Ronnie was living under the same bridge he had on Earth One, which was why she was currently under that bridge right now, looking for him.

"Ronnie, Professor Stein?" Caitlin called out, preparing to go frosty if necessary, right as she heard fire igniting.

"Go away." She heard Ronnie say and she turned to see him looking exactly as she remembered.

"Cool off Flame boy." Caitlin said as she summoned an ice spike to hand.

"Professor Stein. Please, my name is Caitlin Snow. I can help you. Please, let me." Caitlin said.

"Dr. Snow. You remember." Ronnie or well, Stein said.

"Professor. You know me. Don't you?" Caitlin asked.

"I do. And I trust you." Stein said.

"Than come with me. We can find a way to help you. Just like we did before." Caitlin said and Stein nodded as the fire went out in his hands.

* * *

"Dr. Snow, where exactly have you been?" Wells asked when Caitlin entered the lab late.

"Sorry Dr. Wells, but I was following a hunch on something." Caitlin said.

"What?" Cisco asked, right as Ronnie walked in.

"Ronnie, you're alive." Cisco said.

"Not exactly Cisco. From what he told me after I found him, it seems like the accelerator explosion merged Ronnie with Professor Martin Stein in order to stabilize something called the Firestorm matrix." Caitlin said.

"Well, since you brought him here, I'm sure we can find a way to separate you." Wells said.

"Thank you Dr. Wells. I actually have some ideas on that front." Stein said and Wells nodded as the 2 went to talk.

"So, Ronnie's back huh?" Cisco asked and Caitlin smiled, since she was getting her second chance with Ronnie and this time, he wouldn't die, since they wouldn't be causing a singularity.

"Yeah, I just hope that Dr. Wells can figure out how to separate him from Martin Stein." Caitlin said as Barry and Iris sped in.

"Did you say Martin Stein?" Barry asked.

"He and Ronnie have been merged together into some kind of burning man and are currently in the other room with Dr. Wells trying to figure out how separate them." Caitlin said.

"Wow, first a man who can control the weather, now another who can shoot fire and is actually 2 men fused together. And here I was thinking that being able to run at superspeed was the craziest thing to ever to me." Iris said.

"So, are you ever going to tell your dad that you have powers?" Cisco asked her.

"No way. If he knew, he'd definitely try to talk me out of it. He still sees me as his little girl and he finds out that not only do I have powers, but that I'm using them to run into dangerous situations, he'd freak out. Besides, he's still wrapping his head around Superman, Supergirl and Green Arrow being heroes, especially Green Arrow, I'm not sure he's ready to know about speedsters and metas." Iris said and they nodded as Wells and Stein rejoined them.

"Ah, good, you're here. Professor Martin Stein, meet Barry Allen and Iris West. They were also affected by the accelerator explosion, just not in such an extreme manner." Wells said.

"How?" Stein asked.

"They both gained the ability to run at superspeed." Wells said.

"Astonishing." Stein said.

"Anyways, Cisco, I need your help in the workshop, now." Wells said.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"Professor Stein had the idea for a device called a quantum splicer. It should allow him to separate himself from Ronnie." Wells said and Cisco nodded as he followed Wells out.

"So, you're stuck in Ronnie's body?" Barry asked.

"Yes, just as I was the last time Mr. Allen." Stein said.

"Wait, Professor, is that you, as in Earth One you?" Barry asked.

"Indeed. Though why I had to appear on this earth while still in this predicament is beyond me." Stein said.

"What about Ronnie. Is he?" Iris asked.

"Unknown. Right now he is still buried too far down for me to tell." Stein said.

"Well, hopefully, once Cisco and Wells figure out how to make the splicer, you'll be back to your old selves in no time." Caitlin said.

"Hopefully we can recreate that cure, since I do not believe that I am best suit to resume field work." Stein said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if I was the hero in the relationship, taking the deadly risks instead of him. I have more practice with it anyways now." Caitlin said.

"What are you talking about?" Wells asked as he and Cisco rejoined them.

"Nothing important, how's it going with the solution?" Caitlin asked.

"It's done." Cisco said as Wells showed them a very familiar looking device.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"This is the quantum splicer." Wells said and Barry noted that this splicer looked more like the one Jax used.

"And this will separate Ronald and I?" Stein asked.

"We're about to find out." Wells said as he handed Stein the device and after explaining to him how to use the splicer, he attached it.

"You all might want to step back a few feet." Stein advised and they did as the splicer activated and there was a big flash of fiery light that caused them all to avert their eyes.

But when the flames died down, Caitlin grinned when she saw Ronnie standing next to Professor Stein.

"Ronnie." Caitlin asked.

"It's me Cait." Ronnie said and Caitlin grinned as she ran up and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry was currently in Iron Heights, remembering how the last time he was here, it had been when he was an inmate. But now, he was here as a visitor and he smiled when he saw the person he was visiting.

"Hey slugger." Henry Allen said to his son, who grinned at him.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you." Barry said.

"You to. Joe told me about your coma, how you feeling?" Henry asked.

"Better. A lot better." Barry said, unable to keep a grin off his face.

"Barry, what is it that's got you so happy?" Henry asked.

"A couple of things. First and most importantly, Iris and I are dating now." Barry said and a grin appeared on his father's face.

"It's about time." Henry said with a grin and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Joe had a similar reaction." Barry said and Henry just smiled.

"Well son, it's no secret that you've been pining after Iris since you knew what love is and now that you 2 are finally going out, I can't help it if I'm happy." Henry said and Barry nodded.

"Anyways, what else was there you wanted to tell me?" Henry asked.

"I think I might finally have found a way to catch the man who put you in here, and dad before you say anything, I'm not obsessing over him anymore, but I still want to make sure that justice is done, which means bringing the who's truly responsible for what happened to justice." Barry said and Henry nodded, since he knew he wouldn't talk Barry out of it.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that Stein and I are still linked?" Ronnie asked Caitlin and Wells finished running tests on him and Stein.

"Yes and I'm afraid that you to will need to merge at least once a week to prevent either of you from going nuclear." Caitlin said.

"Whoa, wait, you want me to merge back into that hellish state." Ronnie asked.

"Maybe next time we do it, not only will we have the splicer, but you actually accept it, we might have a more preferable outcome." Stein suggested and Wells nodded.

"We could test it out now." Caitlin suggested.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"Professor Stein seems willing to embrace the change and the balance, Ronnie, I understand why you're skeptical, but until we can find a way to safely sever your connection, this is the best way." Wells said.

"I don't know." Ronnie said.

"Well, you always said we were like fire and ice, well, now I'm ice," Caitlin said as her eyes turned silver and she summoned a huge snowflake which just hovered over her hand, "you too cowardly be fire?"

"I know you're manipulating me, but you do it so well. Fine." Ronnie said as Caitlin's eyes went back to normal.

"Cool trick." Cisco said as he joined them.

"Thanks, it's something I'm working for identity concealment, since once I get a bit more practice, I'm joining Barry and Iris in the field." Caitlin said.

"Cisco, where have you been?" Wells asked.

"Finishing up Iris's new suit, I think she'll like this one a lot better." Cisco said and Wells nodded.

"Anyways, let's get this over with." Ronnie said as Caitlin handed him the splicer.

"Remember, embrace the change and the balance. Accept each other." Wells said as Ronnie and Stein touched hands and in a flash of fire, they merged back into Firestorm.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin asked.

"It's both of us Cait. And you were right. I feel incredible now that I actually feel in control." Ronnie said and Caitlin grinned.

"Maybe you 2 or well 3, should practice your powers against each other. Fire vs. ice. It could also serve as couples counselling, since any issues you have, you can take them out on the other with violent attacks." Cisco said, just to have both Caitlin and Firestorm glare at him before Ronnie and Stein separated.

"I think we're getting the hang of this quite nicely." Stein said.

"Now, Professor, I think your wife and daughter have gone long enough without fussing over you. Ms. West should be arriving any minute and when she does, I'll have her take you home." Wells said.

"Thank you Dr. Wells. Though I think I shall be coming back here soon to see if we can't find a cure for this, since while being a superhero may be an exciting prospect, I think I'm too old for that life." Stein said.

"Yes, I agree, especially since I just went nearly 10 months without Ronnie and I'd like to make sure I don't lose him any time soon." Caitlin said.

"So what, you can have powers and I can't?" Ronnie asked.

"Ronnie, I already some experience in this, plus, I discovered that my powers also let me heal almost instantaneously. You do not and unlike me, your powers require someone else for you to use them. Please." Caitlin begged and Ronnie nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Iris, what are you doing?" Joe asked as he saw his daughter looking through some files.

"Looking into something regarding a topic I know you don't want to talk about." Iris said.

"And that is?" Joe asked.

"Mom." Iris said.

"What about her?" Joe asked.

"I've been doing some digging and I found something. Or rather, I didn't find something." Iris said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"There's no record of mom's death anywhere. No death certificate or anything." Iris said, looking at her father pointedly.

"Ok, the truth is that your mother isn't dead. I told you she was because she wasn't the mother I told she was. She just did so many things wrong. What I told you was the type of mother you thought you had because that was the mother you deserved." Joe said.

"Dad, I get it. But, if want to make it up to me." Iris said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I still have my application for the police academy. You can let me enlist without trying to talk me out of it." Iris said, since even though she had been a pretty good reporter back on Earth One, her true desire was to help people like her father and her boyfriend and now she had a bargaining chip to get her father to agree with her on being a cop.

"Iris." Joe said.

"Dad, I made a mistake letting you convince me to withdraw my application. You want to keep me safe, that's fine, but you can't keep controlling my life or career." Iris said.

"Iris." Joe said.

"Dad I am serious. I'm an adult. I should be able to choose my own career." Iris said.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will play by my rules." Joe said.

"Than maybe I shouldn't keep living under your roof." Iris said, since it was getting harder for her to hide the blasting in and out of the house at superspeed at all hours of the night from her dad.

"Iris." Joe said.

"I need some air. Don't wait for me." Iris said as she walked out the door and once she was sure she was out of sight, she ran, needing to clear her head.

* * *

"How's the Firestorm cure coming?" Dr. Wells asked Caitlin.

"Slowly. Professor Stein and Lily should be here soon to help, but in the meantime, I'd like permission to bring in a colleague from Star City on this." Caitlin said.

"Who?" Wells asked.

"A biochemist at Merlyn Global. Sara Merlyn actually." Caitlin said.

"The wife of the CEO of Merlyn Global?" Wells asked.

"We did our graduate studies together at Hudson University. She's also a very skilled physicist. One of Professor Stein's students actually." Caitlin said.

"Really, well then, I'm sure she can be trusted to help her professor." Wells said.

"Who can be trusted to help me?" Professor Stein asked as he and Lily entered the cortex.

"Sara Merlyn." Caitlin said and Stein smiled.

"Yes, or as I knew her, Sara Lance. She was one of my favorite students. Pity I was unable to attend her wedding." Stein said.

"I want to ask her to help with the cure." Caitlin said.

"Of course. She was always a rather bright student." Stein said.

"Wow dad, what about me?" Lily asked.

"Relax Lily. I just say that because Sara was my student and you went to extreme lengths to make sure you weren't. Something about not wanting people to think that I was giving you special treatment because you were my daughter." Stein said and Lily nodded as Iris entered the lab.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"Cisco said he had something to show me." Iris said as she noticed Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily Stein." Lily said.

"Iris West." Iris said.

"Lily is here to help with Professor Stein and Ronnie's fire problem." Caitlin said.

"Dr. Snow, I believe that if Lily is going to be a regular presence here than there shouldn't be any secrets, especially since she already knows that her father is Firestorm." Wells said.

"So, what is the secret you're keeping from me?" Lily asked as Iris just grinned as she sped around Lily in a circle.

"You're Speedstress." Lily said.

"I am and I'm here is because Cisco said he was done with my suit." Iris said as Cisco entered the cortex.

"I am and if you'll come with me, you can come take it for a spin." Cisco said and Iris nodded eagerly as she followed him to a mannequin covered by a tarp.

"Please don't tell me the tarp is my supersuit because if you do, I will speed punch you." Iris said and Cisco chuckled.

"Relax and voila!" Cisco shouted as he pulled off the tarp to reveal a sleek looking supersuit that was made up of black pants, a black jacket with a patch of white going down the chest area and a black mask.

"What do you think?" Cisco shouted.

"It looks cool, but are you sure it'll be handle my speed. Last thing I need is end up running so fast that my clothes burn off. Something tells me that won't be good superhero press." Iris said.

"Relax, it's made out of vulcanized teflon, completely heat and abrasive resistant." Cisco assured her.

"Good, then let's take this baby out for a spin." Iris said as her eyes cracked with lightning as she sped off, changing into her new suit and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Barry." Joe said as he entered Barry's crime lab.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Barry asked.

"I was hoping you could talk to Iris for me." Joe said.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Barry asked.

"I would except she's not answering my calls." Joe said.

"What do you want me to talk to her about?" Barry asked.

"Try and talk her out of enrolling in the police academy." Joe said.

"Why? She wants to be a cop, I don't see why not. She certainly has the talent." Barry said as he absently continued his work.

"Barry, I want her to be safe. Being a cop does not fall under that criteria." Joe said.

"Well, Iris isn't a little kid anymore. She's a grown woman who can make her own choices. And besides Joe, she's your kid, she's got your morals and your drive to help people." Barry said.

"So, that's a no." Joe said.

"Yeah, that's a no. Joe, you can't control Iris forever. I get that you want her to be safe, but at the same time, we both know her well enough to know that you trying to get her to not do something is just going to want to make her do it more." Barry said and Joe had to give him that.

"While I acknowledge that, I still don't want her anywhere near this live, especially after what happened with Clyde Mardon." Joe said.

"What happened?" Barry asked, playing dumb.

Joe looked around before saying "I saw something impossible. The only reason I'm telling you is because you're one of the few people who believes in the impossible." Joe said.

"So, what did you see?" Barry asked.

"I saw Mardon generate a tornado with his bare hands. And then I saw 2 other people, a man and a woman, both of them run faster than the speed of sound." Joe said.

"Really, sound familiar?" Barry asked.

"Barry for the last time, there was no one inside your house that night." Joe said, right as Eddie walked in.

"Eddie, good timing, what's going on?" Barry said.

"We just got a call from Mercury Labs. Someone tried breaking into a secure vault and 2 security guards were killed." Eddie said.

"Let me grab a few things." Barry said and Eddie and Joe nodded as they left his lab and Barry called Caitlin.

"Barry, what's up?" Caitlin asked.

"Wells made a move for the tachyon device at Mercury Labs. Something tells me we're going need both Killer Frost and Firestorm for this." Barry said.

"Copy that, I will let Stein know." Caitlin said as Barry hung up and after grabbing some stuff from his lab, headed out.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Joe asked Barry as he did his thing.

"The blood splatter patterns and trajectory of the remains only a high-speed collision could have done this. But to cause this type of damage to a human in this space?" Barry said.

"Whatever hit them would have to have been moving fast." Joe said and Barry nodded as Eddie approached them.

"Get this. The witness says all he saw was a blur." Eddie said, getting Barry's attention as he and Joe went up to the witness.

"You saw a blur? W What was it?" Barry asked, needing to know if his suspicions were confirmed.

"Whatever it was, it was looking for something." the scientist said.

"Well, what did it look like?" Joe asked.

"Like a-a man in some kind of yellow suit." the scientist said.

"Okay. Thank you." Joe said as he and Barry moved away and he could already tell Barry was preparing to move into an I told you so speech.

"I told you Joe. I told you. The man in the yellow suit, he's real. This proves it was not my imagination." Barry said.

"Okay, you've made your point. You were right and I was wrong. Your father is innocent." Joe said and Barry nodded triumphantly.

"You can apologize later, right now, we need to figure out how to catch this guy." Barry said and Joe nodded as he noticed Barry beginning to leave.

"Where you going?" Joe asked.

"Star Labs. I've been spending time there since I came out of my coma so they can test me for any delayed effects of the lightning bolt. They might have some ideas." Barry said and Joe nodded, fully accepting that answer.

* * *

"So, wait a minute, the man in yellow is back." Iris asked as Barry told them all what happened.

"The witness described seeing a yellow blur just like the one that killed my mom." Barry confirmed.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho. That I wasn't trying to give him a name." Cisco said.

"The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something." Barry said.

"Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it." Wells said.

"Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?" Stein asked.

"Mercury was one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback, and then it catapulted to the forefront led by Dr. Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist." Wells said.

"Says here Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, "prototypes for the technology of the future."" Cisco said.

"Well, I'll be. Tina's messing with tachyons, superluminal particles." Wels said as he looked into some Mercury's projects.

"Wait, couldn't tachyons be used to make one be able run even faster than Mr. Allen or Ms. West?" Stein asked and Wells nodded.

"We need to get what Mercury has to use as bait." Barry said.

"Something tells me Dr. McGee won't exactly be willing to hand over one of her leading projects to a competitor that could just easily take credit for it." Iris said.

"I'll see if I can get Joe to get us a warrant." Barry said.

"Perhaps it would be easier to convince Detective West if we were to bring him into the fold." Wells said.

"No way. My dad is insanely overprotective, he's still mad at me for joining the police academy again, but this time, I'm not backing down. If he knew that I was a speedster, he'd never let me out of his sight, which could put him in more danger." Iris said.

"I understand that Iris, truly, I do, but right now, I don't think we have a choice if we want to convince your father to help us catch this guy." Wells said and Iris could tell she was outvoted.

"Fine." Iris said and before anyone could stop her, she sped off and returned a moment later, depositing her father in the middle of the cortex.

"What the hell was that?" Joe asked as he looked around.

"That was me showing you my super speed dad." Iris said bluntly.

"Wait, Iris, you're?" Joe asked.

"Speedstress." Iris said as she vibrated her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, so Iris, you're this Speedstress?" Joe asked his daughter.

"Yeah." Iris said.

"And Barry?" Joe asked, looking at him.

"Flash." Barry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked.

"Same reason we had that fight about me joining the CCPD, you're ridiculously overprotective. You can't seem to understand that I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult who can make her own choices. Not you." Iris said, right as the computers beeped.

"Perfect timing." Cisco said.

"Is it the man in yellow?" Barry asked.

"No, it appears to be some nut carrying a handheld snow machine." Cisco said.

"I'm on it. Stein, Ronnie, Firestorm up, something tells me we're gonna need the heat. Cisco, see if you can ID where the weapon came from." Barry said and they nodded as Barry sped off after suiting up with Ronnie and Stein merging into Firestorm and following him.

"I'm going to." Iris said as she made move to leave.

"No you're not young lady. We are finishing this conversation." Joe said as he grabbed her arm.

"No we're not. There's nothing to left to say that I want to hear, since it'll all just be a bunch of overprotective nonsense." Iris said as she yanked her arm away.

"Iris, I am your father and we are going to have this conversation." Joe said.

"If you 2 are going to do this, can you please take it to another room, since we need this room to monitor the situation and we'd much rather not be made to feel awkward." Cisco asked.

"We'll be in your workshop." Iris said and Cisco nodded as they left the cortex.

* * *

"So, say your piece quickly, since there's nothing you can say that'll stop me doing this." Iris said.

"I'll ground you if you do this." Joe said.

"A, I'm not a kid, you can't ground me anymore and B, you do realize I can sneak out without you even realizing it." Iris said.

"Iris, why do you need to put your life on the line like this?" Joe demanded.

"I could ask you the same question. Why do you put on that badge and constantly put your life on the line. You think I don't worry about you everytime you go out on patrol? I do, but I still have faith that you'll make it back. And now I've actually been given a gift that will let me help people to, but you don't have the same faith in me." Iris said.

"Iris." Joe said.

"No seriously dad, I have all the confidence in you to stay safe out there without hovering over you. Why can't you do the same for me?" Iris asked, leaving Joe speechless.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Barry." Iris said as she sped off, leaving her father speechless.

* * *

When Speedstress arrived at the scene, she found Flash and Firestorm trying to deal with none other than Captain Cold himself, Leonard Snart.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Flash asked, since Cisco hadn't made the gun.

"I know a guy at Kord Industries who can make anything if you pay him the right amount and I needed something to slow you down." Cold said as he blasted the Flash with his gun, sending him flying backwards.

"Let's see which is stronger. The flame, or the frost." Firestorm said as he lobbed a fireball at Snart, which collided with Snart's cold ray, causing an explosion, giving both Speedstress an opening to run up to her boyfriend.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've been hit by that gun." Flash said.

"Maybe Snart should know what it's like to get hit by lightning?" Speedstress said.

"No, Thawne doesn't know I'm fast enough to do that and quite frankly, since we've never seen him do it, there's no guarantee he knows and I'd rather not reveal that ability to him yet." Flash said and Speedstress nodded in understanding, relieved they'd turned off their comms for their conversation.

"So, what do we do?" Speedstress asked.

"He can only target one of us at a time. I'll draw his fire, you take him out." Flash said as they watched Snart put out Firestorm.

"Copy that." Speedstress said as they went to work.

"Hey Snart, is that all you got?" Flash asked.

"Hardly." Snart said as he fired his cold gun at Flash, who just simply dodged and weaved his attacks, never once trying to go on the offense himself.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Snart asked.

"That would be me." Speedstress said with a grin as she speed punched Snart in the jaw before cuffing him and confiscating his weapon.

"The crook is apprehended." Firestorm said into his comms.

"CCPD is already on their way." Wells said over the comms.

"Then let's get gone." Flash said as he and Speedstress sped off and Firestorm flew after them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Efficiently done all 4 of you." Wells said as Barry, Iris, Ronnie and Stein entered the Cortex.

"Thanks, I guess we're getting the hang of this." Iris said.

"So, I'm assuming you decided to tell me the truth for a reason. What is it?" Joe asked.

"We figured out what it was the man in yellow was after at Mercury Labs, now we just need your help to get it from them so we can use it as bait." Barry said.

"So, what can I do?" Joe asked.

"Mercury isn't going to give us one of their top prototypes willingly, so we need you to get a warrant for us to take it." Barry said.

"Why not have Iris do it? After all, she's a cop now." Joe said.

"Because I'm still in the academy and even so, I don't have the same pull in the department as you do." Iris said.

"I'll see what I can do." Joe said as he walked out.

"He just needs to adjust to this. After all, finding out your daughter and foster son can run faster than the speed of sound is a bit of a shock." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"In the meantime, Professor Stein, we could really use your genius on this speedster trap." Wells said and Stein nodded.

"We need to make sure that there's no chance the man in yellow can escape." Barry said.

"And we will." Iris assured him.

"Cait, how you doing with your powers, since we're going to need all the help we can get to shut him down." Barry asked.

"I think I can handle it. I just need a suit." Caitlin said.

"Leave that to me." Cisco said with a grin.

* * *

Cisco was currently in his workshop, working on Caitlin's superhero suit and he couldn't help but feel a bit envious of his friends. It seemed like he was the only one who didn't get cool powers. Barry and Iris could run as superspeed, Caitlin could shoot ice out of her hands and Ronnie could merge with Professor Stein into a nuclear, flamethrowing superhero and he was just tech support.

"Why didn't I get powers? The only one closer to the accelerator when it exploded than me was Ronnie, so why didn't I get powers?" Cisco asked himself, right as he felt his head pound as he began to get visions. Things that happened, but he didn't remember him doing it. He was wearing some kind of suit with teched up blue goggles, standing next to Barry and Caitlin and some other guy in a yellow suit, staring down at the man in yellow, himself shooting blue energy blasts out of his hands, then he saw himself standing in front of the speedster trap, Dr. Wells walking up to him, confessing to killing Barry's mother and then being the man in yellow, no wait, the Reverse Flash, killing him and then he remembered a woman, a really hot woman, her name was Cynthia, he remembered, kissing him, among other things. All these memories and more surged into Cisco's mind as he felt something else starting to take over his body.

"Well, that was horrible." Cisco said as he tried to get his bearings and he remembered what had happened.

"I need to find the others." Cisco said before he took a look at the unfinished suit.

"Seriously bro, this is the best you could do?" Cisco asked as he got to work.

* * *

"Cisco, are you okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cisco said, since he wasn't sure what exactly was going on here, but for right now, he wasn't sure who he could trust.

"Great, because we need you to help us build the speedster trap." Iris said.

"Yeah, sure." Cisco said as he went down to the bunker to help Wells and Ronnie and Stein and Lily finish putting the trap together.

* * *

"Did you guys notice something was up with Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, something tells me Vibe was just reborn." Barry agreed.

"Great, we're practically back to full strength then." Iris said.

"Except Cisco probably doesn't realize he's not the only one from Earth One here yet. Hopefully, we can tell him soon, so we can add Vibe to the list." Barry said.

"So anyways, what's the plan for tonight?" Caitlin asked.

"We out Wells as the Reverse Flash by using his own cockiness against him. We stop him from causing the singularity and everything that happened because of it tonight." Barry said.

"So, where do you want me?" Caitlin asked.

"Right out there with us. Try to make the surface in front of Thawne as slippery as possible, cause him to lose his balance. Ronnie will be out there with us, providing cover." Barry said and they nodded, prepared for this to end tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, everyone was in position.

"What's our status?" Wells asked over the comms as they used the tachyon prototype Barry and Joe had acquired from Mercury labs as bait in the trap.

"Flash in position." Flash said.

"Speedstress ready." Speedstress said.

"Firestorm fired up." Firestorm said.

"Killer Frost good to go." Killer Frost said.

"We're all good from here Doctor." Cisco said.

"Detective West." Wells asked.

"What, I don't get a fancy codename like the rest of you?" Joe asked, though his voice was low to avoid attracting the attention of the anti meta task force he and Eddie had commissioned to hunt down metas, which until this point, had included Barry and Iris.

"Copper, you ready?" Flash asked, rolling his eyes.

"All set on our end, I just hope that these officers don't try to take any of you out." Joe said.

"We'll be fine." Speedstress said, since it was no secret that her father's involvement in the task force caused even more strain on the relationship between the father and daughter.

"Enough. We should get ready. The man in yellow should be here any minute." Flash said.

* * *

The plan initially went off without a hitch.

The man in yellow was trapped in Cisco force field. Joe, Dr. Wells, Eddie, and a few members of the CCPD's swat team were all standing around him, with Firestorm and Killer Frost taking their places in the air and Flash and Speedstress both took places around the the force field, both of them preparing to speed after him when he escaped.

The Reverse Flash was barely even attempting to get out of his force-field cage, which in itself was unusual. Or at least it would be had they not known what was going to happen.

"Cisco!" Wells yelled. "Lights."

"Sure thing Dr. Wells." Cisco agreed.

They all looked around as the lights turned on.

"Detective Thawne?" Wells asked Eddie, "Would you like to read him his rights?"

Joe stepped forward, though.

"Joe what're you doing?" Cried Eddie, and Speedstress could see his hands shaking as he held up his gun.

"Getting some answers." Joe murmured. "14 years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I wanna know why."

Nora's killer stared back at Joe out of his vibrating face. When he spoke, his voice was low and untraceable. "Dr. Wells." He growled. "We meet at last."

Wells wheelchair rolled closer to the force-field, and Caitlin's heart rate speed up. When he spoke his voice was calm. "What do you want with the Tachyon particles?"

"My goals are beyond your understanding."

"Oh, I don't know." Dr. Wells murmured. "I'm a pretty smart guy. I know your are exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured had to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves, at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now."

Despite that he already knew what was going to happen, Cisco couldn't help but tense at what was about to happen.

"The super-compositors. The field is fluctuating. They need to get out of there, now."

Wells ignored the warning. "And the reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of the Flash."

"Oh, I'm not like the Flash at all." he murmured. "Some would say I'm the reverse."

"Dr. Wells, you need to get out of there, now." Cisco said over the comms.

They couldn't see anything. Then Joe's voice yelled, "Cisco! Turn off the barrier!"

"If I turn it off that thing's gonna get out." Cisco exclaimed.

"Cisco, he's going to kill Wells!" Joe bellowed.

 _Let him._ Flash wanted to say but stopped himself as he prepared to speed after Wells.

"Everyone, get ready to move out." Flash said as the force field dropped and the man in yellow sped off with Flash and Speedstress on his heels and Flash wasn't holding back on his speed this time, since he finally out did Wells in speed and he intended to use it to his advantage as Killer Frost and Firestorm followed them from the air as the fight moved out into the parking lot.

"How are you this fast?" Reverse Flash asked Flash.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Flash said as he sped up to Thawne and speed punched him in the stomach.

"I've been waiting for this for 15 years." Flash said as he threw his archenemy to the ground.

"It won't be that easy." Reverse Flash said as he tried to run off, only to get hit by a blue blast of energy and Flash grinned when he saw Vibe approach him.

"Hey Flash." Vibe said with a grin.

"Good to see you Vibe." Flash said with a grin and Vibe grinned at his old friend as Flash moved up to Reverse Flash and pulled him to his feet and strapped a pair of anti meta cuffs on his wrists.

"You're not getting out of these. Now, you have a date with the CCPD. You're going to get my father out of prison." Flash said as Joe and Eddie came out with the cops.

"You got him Flash. Barry was telling the truth about this guy. His dad is innocent." Joe said.

"Singh is never going to believe this." Eddie said.

"There's one thing I want to know." Flash said as he yanked off Reverse Flash's mask, to reveal the face of Harrison Wells.

"Wells, you're the man in yellow?" Joe asked.

"I prefer the Reverse Flash." Thawne said.

"Let's get this perp to Iron Heights." Eddie said.

"I'll take him there. Don't want to risk him getting loose." Flash said as he sped off.


	12. ON Hiatus

**Due to all the confusion that's happened with both Arrow and the Flash in the new seasons, I'm going to be putting both rebooted stories on hiatus until the seasons are over, simply because it's becoming too difficult for me to distinguish the differences. Hope you guys understand and I will have a new story up soon.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
